


A childhood promise

by Jeromexbruce



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Child hood friends, Kids, Love, M/M, Might be more than a one shot, One Shot, gay maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeromexbruce/pseuds/Jeromexbruce
Summary: What if Bruce and Jerome knew each other before Jerome went crazy,what if Once apon a time they were best friends.





	A childhood promise

There was owes that little boy at the park,ginger hair,green eyes,pale skin.Bruce would stare at him sometimes,but to be caught staring by the ginger headed kid,and when that happened Bruce would quickly look away.Bruce would see him play by himself by the slide,while Bruce would play with his parents.They owes tried to teach him how to go across the monkey bars,but failure came apon Bruce.

One time while Bruce’s parents weren’t looking,bruce tried to climb the monkey bars,but again Bruce failed.Falling straight on his face.Bruce heard a laughter coming from his right.Bruce standed up,wiping off his pants,and turned his head to where the laughter was coming from.The weird ginger kid standing infront of him.

“You know that’s not how you climb monkey bars,right ?”The ginger said with a smirk.

Bruce snarled. “Yes,I know”

“Your not supposed to stay on one bar for to long.Gives more time for your sweaty hands to make you slip”The ginger chuckled.

Bruce crossed his arms. “If you know so much then please show me how you do it!”

The ginger placed a hand in Bruce’s shoulder. “Gladly”

 

as Jerome said he would do,he made it across the whole monkey bars in one try.Bruces jaw dropped. “Again,you can’t stay on one bar for to long”The ginger explained.

Bruce slowly nodded,and put his hand out. “I’m bruce Wayne”

The ginger looked up with his emerald eyes at Bruce’s lake blue ones,and shook Bruce’s hand. “Jerome Valeska”

“So where’s your parents?”Bruce asked.

“My dad i don’t know,my mom is at the circus.”Jerome explained.

Bruce face got filled with excitement. “You live at the circus!”

“Uh.....ya”Jerome shrugged.

“That’s so cool...”Bruce said.

Jerome just gave a sour laugh.

“I live near here”Bruce explained.bruce gave a worried look at his new friend who seemed rather sad. “Are you okay?”

Jerome stuttered“Um....I’m fine,why you ask?”

That’s when Bruce noticed a red hand print of Jerome’s face.Bruce grabbed Jerome jaw and quickly moved it so His was better visible. “Who did this to you?”

“No one Bruce don’t worry about it”Jerome assured.

Bruce looked at Jerome sadly,obviously not approving the answer.Bruce put his hand on Jerome’s shoulder. “Well if you need to talk to someone I’m here”.

Jerome only nodded,but eyes went wide with shock,when he felt Bruce hug him.Bruce was warm,and so huggable.Jerome gave in.Hugging Bruce back. “I’m sorry...”Bruce whispered.

“Don’t be”Jerome muttered back.Feeling a tear go down his eye.

Bruce heard music ,ice cream truck music.Bruce jumped with excitement. “I know what we could do to cheer you up!”With that Bruce grabbed onto Jerome’s hand leading him to his parents.

“Mommie,daddy?”Bruce said all cute,the way Bruce buttered his parents up made Jerome laugh inside.

Bruce’s parents turned around. “Oh brucie,I see you made a new friend.What his name?”Bruce’s mom asked.

Bruce was about to answer,but Jerome did. “It’s Jerome”.

Bruce’s parents smiled. “Jerome,well nice to meet you young sir.”Bruce dad said.

Bruce was getting tired of the small talk. “Can we get ice cream.pay for Me and Jerome?Pretty Please?”Bruce begged.

Bruce parents looked at each other,but gave a sweet smile. “Of course”.

The ice cream truck stopped and the two boys got ice cream.Bruce got a normal fudge pop sickle ,while Jerome got a pop sickle designed at tweetie bird.Bruce and Jerome talked while eating there ice creams.For the first time Bruce saw a smile on Jerome’s face.

“I like having you around”Bruce said.

Jerome looked up ,eyes filled with shock.No one had ever told him that.Everyone owes called him a Nuisance. “I like having you around to brucie”Jerome called Bruce the name Bruce’s mother did.For some reason Jerome liked it.

Bruce heard his parents call for him ,telling him it’s time to go home.Bruce had to head off for Switzerland tomorrow.

“Uh....I don’t know when I’ll come back,because I’ll be gone for awhile,but....”Bruce placed a kiss on Jerome’s cheek,and whispered in Jerome’s ear. “I promise you’ll see me again”With that Bruce gave Jerome a hug ,which Jerome returned,following with them saying good bye to each other.Bruce left.Leaving Jerome alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot,but this one shot will have two parts to it,and if it does good I might make it more than a one shot.Anyways comment what you guys think.


End file.
